Lignaggio di un Fratello: Scommettere la Vita
by Gura Kruor
Summary: Not even a year after Abbacchio joined Passione, Polpo assigned him his first solo mission. The last months a person has appeared in the casinos and has won almost all his bets there. The cheater has played a large variety of games, from poker to deices in different tables with never the same dealer. He must catch the culprit for the bizarre caracteristics of his modus operandi.


**Disclaimer: **The following is a non profit fanfic. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki, Shueisha, Super Techno Arts, Studio A.P.P.P., David Production and Viz Media. Please support the official release. I only own the OC's.

Well, this is my second fanfic and isn't even of the same fandom as the first... I had recently re-re-re-read JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo aka Le Bizarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo. After the release of the animated adaptation in 2012 I decided to retake the story, so I started to read it all over again just for my sick pleasure.

After the first re-read I remembered how sad yet angry was with Abbacchio's death, it was one of the most random things Araki could have done [Like Kakyoin's death... which by the way was almost exactly like Abbachio's. Even Koichi survived when Kira did that to him! And Annasui was healed by FF... for the same bloody reason!], but in that time I didn't even knew what a fanfic was so this is the result of those feelings.

Be gentile please *x* If the grammar or the spelling are bad or monstrous abominations is because I'm good at reading english but terrible writing it.

This is the notation I will use.

_Italics for thoughts._

XXX Flashback XXX At the beginning and the end of a flashback

"_Written words_"

**Casino Royale(1) **

[Naples; Italy — 1998 — Thursday midday]

Passione is one of the most influential mafia gangs of Italy. They are in control of Naples' hotels, the port's transport industry, construction companies, funeral services, and restaurants. They reap a huge profit from gambling and drug trafficking as well. Their main source of income comes from protection money of casinos and small-scale stores.

The boss occupies the top echelon of the gang and below him are several operatives. He only contacts his most trusted right-hand man. His underlings split into teams of six to 10. Initially they're required to join these teams and work with in their designed territory. Examples of some teams are "Assassin teams" or "Drug peddlers" and while they're members of the same organization, they're the sort of bunch that doesn't necessarily want to associate with.

Less than a year ago a young man entered the organization. After serving the law and protecting the weak, he was framed in a crime and after that he joined the mafia... His name was Leone Abbachio. The first mission he had to complete was to keep the flame of a cigarette lighter lit, he failed as many others... but he prevailed where the commoners fell short. And thus he became a stand user, it is said that a stand represents the essence of your soul or even your darkest desires and dreams so his stand had the ability to find the truth even if it had to transcend time. Its name was: Moody Blues.

After passing the test, he became a member of Passione under the direct leadership of another stand user: Bruno Buccellati. He was a moral man who is loyal to the people within his territory, every day he cared for the wellbeing of his protégés and even if it was the smallest problem, he tried to solve it.

His immediate superior was a man named Polpo whom lived voluntarily in a prison but had the control of Naple's gambling centers, drug trafficking, loan sharks, ports, restaurants and hotels. One day this man give him an order:

"There are rumors of a cheater in the casinos," said an extremely large man.

"That isn't new, everyday many people tries to obtain money using the easy way," responded the man with the suit full of zippers while moving his right palm to face his boss cell and lifting his shoulders.

"It is true but this time the culprit is an especial person, maybe like you and me"

"Do you want us to investigate it, sir? My group controls drug's markets and sometimes small jobs from the people from our territory. What makes this case important to us?"

"Well, this man has been cheating in a large variety of games; from poker to roulette, even in the deices has an incredible luck... And has been winning almost each bet he does. So I will send one of your henchmen to check this case."

"Who are you sending?" _I have the person in mind but he is almost new..._

"The ex-policeman, the one with the 'rewind' power," said the man while clicking his tongue and peeling a banana.

"But sir, he entered with us not even a year ago and I don't know if he will behave well without my supervision."

"This is an order, so don't question it," he ate the banana shooting it to his own mouth and after that he put a letter inside the small window for his cell.

"I beg your pardon, sir; I will send him immediately," said the young man while clenching his fists, closing his eyes and bending a little. He took the letter and put it inside one if his "zippers".

"Buccellati, I have another mission for you, and that is to monitor him from afar. Like you, I don't trust him at all, he was a police officer and maybe his loyalty is still with them."

"I understand, so, with your permission, I will retire," the black haired man walked to the exit and, after being checked by the policewoman, left the building and went to a car that was waiting for him across the street.

There was a young man, which hair was already white, sitting in the car crossing his arms. He had a gothic look, all clad in black clothes and even was wearing black lipstick, his hair almost touched his shoulders* and had some curves in the end. He turned to see his new boss and quickly got out the vehicle to open the passengers door. After the other man entered the car he closed the door and started to drive, he did not spoke at all.

Buccellati simply sat crossing his leg and arms while looking through the window, but he was in reality observing his subordinate with the corner of his eye. _He knows the basics about being the new in any group, I can tell at least that; but besides that I don't know if he could carry on in a mission all by himself. _He was his first subordinate, and he barely knew something about his personality.

This man only spoke when necessary, and for mission's affairs. In the few times they had worked together he even risked his life to complete the job. But something said to the black-haired man that deep in his heart there is still that sense of justice which he had as a police officer. Even tough his appearance was now like one of them, he didn't trust him completely... yet. _Maybe I am overthinking all this and he is indeed somebody with no double faces or motives, and even if he have it, he is for now loyal to the group. This request from Polpo can works at my favor as a test to him. _

The man himself didn't even made a single question about what his superior talked with the operative. Unless this had something regards a job was meaningless to him. After his friend died something did the same inside him, he had a guilty conscience. Daily he tried to find a reason to live, he had tried many things; like tanking the university exam, but he failed, not for being an idiot but because he couldn't focus in the test itself; then he tried to help at his father's carpentry, but even him was ashamed by his mistake. After roaming aimlessly he realized that the only place he could fit was with the people of his kind: criminals.

When they arrived to their lair, the ex-policeman did the same as before. He knew the routine and repeated it almost like an automaton. Then he entered the building following his superior. Until now he was his only subordinate and they worked like a "dynamic duo", so immediately the white-haired man knew that his associate had something to tell him, therefore he closed the door.

"Hey, Abbacchio," the blue eyed man turned to see his companion "Polpo sent this for you."

Buccellati took out from his "zippers" a letter that had handwritten Abbachio's name and Polpo's wax seal. He took it and revised the envelop and, after he verify that it wasn't opened before, proceeded to talk:

"Can I open it?" the black-haired man moved his hand indicating him to do so.

The gray eyed** man took out a pocketknife and cut a side of the envelope, then started to read the first page of the missive:

"_To Leone Abbachio:_

_The reason for this letter is to inform you about the details of your first solo mission. After observing your performance the last months I have decided to entrust you with this task that only, with the help of your specific abilities, can be completed._

_The last four months a person has appeared in the casinos, this man has won almost all his bets there. He had played a large variety of games, from poker to deices in different tables with never the same dealer._

_After reading this, you must go to one of the casinos that this person has visited, which are listed in the next page; the order isn't important for he goes to anyone randomly._

_Is of utmost importance to solve the method he uses for cheating because, according with the employees' testimony, some of them doesn't even remember him at all along with the time span this person was playing in their tables._

_Polpo._

_P. S. Buccellati will give you the money you need at his discretion._ "

After that, he proceeded to check the next pages, there was one with names of casinos and its addresses. From what he could read one of them was in his old neighborhood, so he made a mental note to left that one to the end of his investigation. The next one was an screenshot of the surveillance cameras in which the culprit appeared... but his face was almost a blur. There was another one with the names of the dealers and respective tables with even the date, hour and span time this person played in each one.

"Then, I guess I should already be going over there today. The operative said that you will give me the travel expenses," he folded the pages and put them inside the envelope.

"Does it said so? Then come here, I will give you the money," he walked with his hands inside the pockets and his subordinate followed him.

They arrived to a small office, this room had many folders in ordered stacks, but until some months ago that was a disaster. When the ex-policeman started to work with the black-haired man his first task was to arrange that place, and he did so. Therefore he knew where the safe box was; however he hadn't took even a lyre from it.

His superior opened the box and checked the cash while guessing the time his subordinate could last in the mission to calculate the amount of money he would need along with his pay.

"I will give you ₤200 000 and ₤300 000 when you finis the job. Do you agree with it?" he already knew the answer but wanted to be sure about it.

"I am fine with it," he took the bills after his superior gave them to him and put them inside his wallet.

"Then, with his permission I should gather my luggage," he made a small bow and left the office.

After going to his small room in their liar for some changes of clothes and personal hygiene items, he put them inside a suitcase and went to the exit of the building, where his partner waited for him.

"Well, I wish you luck in your first solo mission," the black-haired man offered his hand to shake it and so did the ex-policeman.

"I am not going to shame you, this task will be solved as soon as possible."

With that, Abbacchio left the place and went to the bus stop, he had decided to go with the nearest casino in his list. _A'Iucatella di Arciello Vincenzo: Corso Garibaldi 27_***_; that casino is the smallest of the list but could be a good start to this._

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter... and nothing important has happened at all! Sorry guys, but this is my shitty writing style, I can't let even a single detail out of the description. In fact, this could be read as a resume of all the speculations I decided to put as a start. Only the basics about the plot.

I've decided that Mista, Narancia and Fugo were not in the band yet because it would be a mess to describe them. The year I choose was to not interfere with the original story and only with things the author never explained. Besides I have always tought that Abbachio was the one with more time inside the mafia mainly for his age, he is 17 years old, I investigated all the information about the educative system of Italy and that fits the information that Araki gave us along the manga.

*Not even a year has passed after he left the police corps, so his hair must be still growing; after all he had it short.

**After seeing many illustrations; which, by the way. had many variation in the color pallet; I decided to say that Abbacchio had gray eyes. That kind of color, in genetic terms, is almost blue. Bruno has blue eyes... but his hair is black, which means that Abbacchio whose hair is white must have an fairer eye color...and the closest was gray.

***That casino is real! I even investigated the addresses of those places. You can check it on googlemaps.

Translation of the tittle: Lineage of a brother: Bet your Life.

Please, I really want to read some feedback, sometimes I don't even know if there is people enjoying what I write here and that is kind of cruel to me; so if even a review is left I will post the next chapter *She was going to post it even if nobody read it*. And with that I bid you farewell.

Myth and legend ride with you~


End file.
